<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Divided by queennpippaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051712">Love Divided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennpippaa/pseuds/queennpippaa'>queennpippaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queennpippaa/pseuds/queennpippaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip and Theodosia are madly in love. At only 18, they have they're whole lives ahead of them. But when Theodosia receives some news it might ruin everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -People Who Helped Make This Possible-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wanted to give a huge thanks to <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/ElizaSchuylur">ElizaSchuylur</a> for her amazing Rp book which inspired this story!!</p><p>I also wanted to thank all the other lovely people who are a part of the Rp that made this all possible:</p><p><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/HamilBurrns">HamilBurrns</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/waitwhat376">waitwhat376</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/LittleHamiltonElams">LittleHamiltonElams</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/xAddisonx4123">xAddisonx4123</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Broadwaylvr">Broadwaylvr</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Herondale_Potter">Herondale_Potter</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/PINEXAPPLE_COLA">PINEXAPPLE_COLA</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/ANA0072">ANA0072</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/ShutYourMouthHeather">ShutYourMouthHeather</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/AndreNeedsHam">AndreNeedsHam</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/sassiest_politiction">sassiest_politiction</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/AllissonMontero">AllissonMontero</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/mcchusky">mcchusky</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/fangirlbooklover123">fangirlbooklover123</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kittensrmylife123">Kittensrmylife123</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jeggyforever">Jeggyforever</a> <br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Steal_yoursoul">Steal_yoursoul</a></p><p>Just a warning that this story is gonna have a lot of drama😉</p><p> </p><p>(all of these lovely individuals can be found on wattpad. Some usernames may have changed since this was originally published)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disclaimers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just want to put a couple things out there before you start reading:</p><p>•In the original rp book (posted by the lovely <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/ElizaSchuylur">ElizaSchuylur</a>) Philip and Theodosia were sixteen. For creative reasons, they will be eighteen. It just helps the story to be a little bit more realistic.</p><p>•Um I never thought I would say this but there will be no ghost dads in this😂 I'm not explaining anything about that lol. So yeah Aaron will be alive and in the flesh for the whole story. Sorry <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/xAddisonx4123">xAddisonx4123</a> it was really funny in the rp though.</p><p>•PHILIP WILL NOT BE DYING IN THIS STORY! YOUR WELCOME! I could not do that to such a precious bean❤️</p><p> </p><p>(Some of this may make absolutely no sense. Just know that this rp was extremely funny)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Well I'm Screwed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>A/n: This wouldn't have been possible without </em><em><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/ElizaSchuylur">ElizaSchuylur</a></em> <em>'s amazing role-play book. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter</em></p><p>
  <em>Theodosia's POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*This can't be happening! How could I be so damn stupid? If my dad doesn't kill me, I'm certain Alexander will...*</em>
</p><p>I stared down at the pregnancy test on the counter. <b>Positive.</b> I'm only eighteen, how am I going to raise a child? What if Philip leaves me? I definitely can't afford to support a baby on my own.</p><p>What about our parents? Dad is going to be pissed. Alexander will probably find a way to blame this on my dad. I can only hope my mom will be supportive. The only person I'm unsure of is Eliza. Will she be supportive? Will she hate because of this? What am I thinking! Eliza won't hate me. She's always been there for me before, why would this be any different?<br/>-----------------------------------------<br/>An hour and a half later there was a knock at the door. Mom and dad are on vacation, so they couldn't have invited someone over. I don't remember...</p><p>
  <em>*Shit! I forgot I invited Philip over!*</em>
</p><p>I opened the door to see my boyfriend standing there, with a smile plastered on his face. A small smile crept up on my face as I stepped aside to let him in, before shutting the door. He pulled me close to him, kissing me passionately, not pulling away until we both needed air. He still held me close, running his fingers through my curly hair as I rested my head on his chest.</p><p>
  <b>(Can someone tell me where I can find a Philip?)</b>
</p><p>"I missed you baby," he said, placing a kiss on my temple.</p><p>I sighed as thoughts weighed on my mind. I knew I had to tell him.</p><p>
  <em>*It's now or never...*</em>
</p><p>"Philip we need to talk," I said, pulling away.</p><p>I walked and seated myself on the couch, leaving Pip in the hall.</p><p>"What happened?" He asked, making his way to the living, stopping in the doorway.</p><p>"Come sit," I said patting the space next to me. I was trying to hide the fact that I was nervous, but I obviously wasn't doing a good job because Philip was now giving me a concerned look. He sat down and I immediately averted my gaze, now staring at my feet.</p><p>"Well I guess this might be harder to do than I thought it was going to be," I laughed a little, hoping to ease Philip's nerves. However I don't think he was buying it as he grabbed my both my hands in his and turned my face so I was forced to look at him.</p><p>"Well....What did you wanna tell me?" He said, giving my hand a light squeeze.</p><p>"There's no easy way for me to say this and I understand if you want to leave me after I tell you..." He cut me off.</p><p>"Theo," he began, "Don't worry. I won't leave you. No matter what."</p><p>He lightly pecked my lips, which made me smile. Well at least for a moment before the panic set in again.</p><p>"Okay...well here goes nothing," I paused and took a deep breath, "Philip...I'm pregnant."</p><p>I couldn't look at him, so I found myself staring at the floor once again. I didn't want him to see me cry.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Pip," I mumbled, still unable to look up from the floor.</p><p>Suddenly I felt him pull me closer and I melted in his arms. I just felt so much more relaxed. I felt safe.</p><p>"Theo, what do you have to be sorry for? It's gonna be okay," he said, looking down and smiling at me.</p><p>"M-my parents are gonna b-be so mad," I sniffled, still lightly sobbing.</p><p>"Don't worry," he said, soothingly rubbing my back, "I'll try to convince them not to be mad."</p><p>His statement comforted me enough that I was finally able to stop crying. I smiled and snuggled closer to him.</p><p>"Are you excited?" I asked, my voice full of hope.</p><p>"Of course I am!" He smiled, placing a kiss on my forehead.</p><p>"Should we tell your parents first or mine?"</p><p>He pondered for a moment before saying, "I guess we could tell my parents first. Since they're less likely to kill us," he chuckled a little at his comment, as I simply smirked and rolled my eyes.</p><p>I jumped off the couch and pulled Pip with me toward the door.</p><p>"Okay here goes nothing."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Telling The Parents (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>A/n: just a warning, this chapter is gonna be super angsty. </em><em><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/ElizaSchuylur">ElizaSchuylur</a></em> <em>is really good at writing angry dialogue :)</em></p><p>
  <em>Theodosia's POV</em>
</p><p>Sitting in Alex and Eliza's living room there was tension in the air, and no one has said a thing. Well not until Eliza decided to break the silence.</p><p>"So what brings you two here?" She said in her usual cheery tone. Just then Alex walked into the room, smiling when he saw Philip and I. He sat next to his wife, kissing her on the cheek as he did so.</p><p>"Hello!" He said with a warm smile.</p><p>"Well, we have something to tell you..." Philip said sheepishly.</p><p>"I'm pregnant." I tried to hold back my tears, which proved to be an impossible task, as I started silently sobbing.</p><p>For a moment everything seemed to stop. His parents stated at us with blank expressions. For a moment I thought it was gonna be okay. Just as quickly, Eliza stormed out of the room. Which was short lived as she came right back into the living room.</p><p>"PIP, WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?!?" She was now screaming as she paced around the room.</p><p>As Eliza screamed at us, I could hear crying behind her.</p><p>"Philip! You just won me ten bucks, and you're giving me a grandchild!" He stood up and hugged us, smiling widely, "I'm so happy for you two."</p><p>This of course earned all three of us a glare from Eliza. She just stood in the middle of the room shaking her head.</p><p>Alex approached his wife, putting an arm around her, which was immediately pushed away.</p><p>"Eliza, why are you angry?"</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU NOT?"</p><p>I was starting to feel pretty uncomfortable sitting there listening to them argue.</p><p>I leaned over to Pip and whispered,  "I thought you said your parents would be less likely to kill us. Your mom looks pretty pissed at us."</p><p>Philip said nothing only shrugged. So I sat back and listened to Philip's parents argue.</p><p>"BECAUSE I WANT TO BE SUPPORTIVE! BECAUSE THEO DOESN'T NEED NEGATIVITY IN HER LIFE! BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR YEARS!"</p><p>"Okay, Alexander, let's review," she began, somewhat calmer, "There were FOUR RULES! One, they had to be married. Two, they couldn't be TEENAGERS. Three, they had to have their own house or apartment. Four, they have to have a stable income. They have NONE OF THOSE THINGS! Lex, I love you but if you approve of this right now, we have a serious problem."</p><p>"At least my parents don't know," I mumbled between sobs, hoping no one would catch on.</p><p>"'Liza, I love you too....but can we help them? Because Theo's parents won't be happy either. Let's support these two."</p><p>
  <em>*well thanks a lot Alex. She's gonna make me tell them now*</em>
</p><p>I now spoke through gritted teeth as I glared at Alex, "shut up before she calls them here and makes me tell them."</p><p>"Fine...but first we have to fix all five of those problems," she said coldly, "You should tell your parents, Theo."</p><p>"They're on vacation...so I can't."</p><p>"Well that's odd," she said looking at her phone, "they text me half an hour ago and said they just got home from their trip. What a coincidence."</p><p>Just the mention of having to face my parents was enough to make me lose it. I began crying harder than I thought was even possible.</p><p>"Eliza, I-I can't. They're g-going to kill m-me. I don't w-want to disappoint them."</p><p>For the first time since I told her, she looked me in the eye. For a moment I thought she was beginning to feel sympathetic.</p><p>Instead she looked at me with a straight face and said, "You already have. You and Pip. You've disappointed all of us."</p><p>With that she left the room to go call my parents.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A/n: I hope your enjoying the story</em>
  <em> :)</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Telling The Parents (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A/n: it's probably really annoying that I put one of these at the beginning of every chapter but....</em>
</p><p><em>I just wanted to say that Aaron is a an interesting individual in this story</em>😂<em> thanks to </em><em><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/xAddisonx4123">xAddisonx4123</a></em> <em>for creating the quirky Burr that I've come to love.</em></p><p>
  <em>Theodosia's POV</em>
</p><p>I didn't think it could get any worse after Eliza reacted the way that she did. Yet the silence that fell over the room as we waited for my parents to arrive felt so much worse. Every so often, I would glance over and catch Eliza glaring at me. I think that's what hurt the most. A woman who once said she looked at me as if I was her own daughter, now giving me looks that are filled with so much anger and hate.</p><p>After being consumed by my thoughts and Eliza's hate fueled glares for what felt like an eternity, my dad burst into the house. With his gun in his hand.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!" He yelled out, waving around the gun as he did so.</p><p>"Dad," I started, in a small voice, "you have to promise you won't get mad. Please put away the gun..." </p><p>At that his expression started to soften, yet I could tell he was a bit confused. Even so, he listened and slowly put the gun back into it's rightful holding place, before sitting down on the couch beside Eliza.</p><p>"I promise..." He said, in a softer tone than before, "Now what is it?"</p><p>All the while, Eliza sat there silently watching everything play out. I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. She was probably actively thinking of ways to get rid of me so that I wouldn't ruin Philip's life. I looked down at my hands as the tears started to roll down my cheeks once again. </p><p>"Dad," I began, before I choked out a sob, "I-I'm pre-pregnant..."</p><p>I could've sworn that I heard my father gasp. Other than that he didn't say a word as I repeatedly mumbled, "I'm so sorry," as I continued to sob.</p><p>After a while, he finally spoke, still in a state of shock, "You're....Pregnant....You're....Pregnant....You're actually pregnant...."</p><p>"Yes sir," I mumbled, not wanting to make the situation any worse that it already is.</p><p>"Who's the father?" He asked, a bit of frustration becoming evident in his voice.</p><p>"Philip Hamilton..." I mumbled even quieter than before, knowing very well how he feels about the Hamilton's.</p><p>At that all he could do was shake his head. He gave me a look that he would only give me when I messed up really bad. The look that let me know that I had let him down.</p><p>"When did you find out?" He asked, his disappointed now clear in his voice.</p><p>"A couple weeks ago..." I said weakly, wanting nothing more than to go home and never leave my room again.</p><p>"Does your mother know about this?"</p><p>"No sir," I replied, "But Eliza does and I'm pretty sure she hates me." </p><p>Once again I started to cry, and I was really starting to wish that I could control my emotions a bit more. I started to hope that my whole pregnancy wouldn't be this difficult. All the while my dad pulled me into a hug, which helped to comfort me at least a little bit.</p><p>"I don't think she hates you..." He began, as he sighed a bit, "I'm pretty sure she's very disappointed. But tell me, why would you do that with Philip? You're not even engaged to him... let alone married."</p><p>"Exactly my point," Eliza said, finally chiming in on the conversation.</p><p>"It just sorta happened," I said with a sniffle, "We thought we were being safe. Daddy, I'm really scared."</p><p>"Theo, it'll be alright. It'll be okay," my father said with a sigh, "Just...never do it again. Until you're married," He took a deep breath before continuing, "I think you should tell your mother. I don't think she'll be mad. Maybe a little bit, but more disappointed."</p><p>"Don't worry," I started, "I think Eliza is mad enough for everyone. At least Alex is happy for us, though."</p><p>"Yes," Alex said with a smile, "And I will pay for either half of the wedding or the house."</p><p>"Really?!" I asked with a tinge of excitement in my voice, "Eliza's okay with it?"</p><p>"Uhmmmmmm..." </p><p>"Well that's really assuring, Mr. Hamilton," I said, the sarcasm clear in my voice.</p><p>"Thanks for being so supportive, Pops," Philip said in an attempt to change the subject. I smiled at my boyfriend and squeezed his hand softly, feeling grateful to have him by my side. He squeezed my hand back softly, and returned my smile with his cute one that I loved so much.</p><p>"Well the only one who has to find out about this now is your mom..."</p><p>Just then, my mother walked into the Hamilton's house looking a bit flustered. She sat down on an empty recliner across the room as she was finally able to gather her thoughts.</p><p>"I came as soon as I could," She said, "Eliza told me that my daughter had something important to tell me, but I got stuck at work late. Anyway, what did you need to tell me, sweetie?"</p><p>Once again all the attention was focused on me. I felt so anxious and I just wanted to get this over with already.</p><p>"Mom," I began, the tears filling up in my eyes yet again, "I'm pregnant."</p><p>She sat there silently for what felt like an eternity before she finally came over and wrapped me in a hug.</p><p>"I'll support you however I can," She had a comforting smile across her face, which really helped to ease my nerves.</p><p>"Thank you," I said as I pulled away from the hug, "Mom, do you think you could try and calm Eliza down about this? She's really mad."</p><p>My mother simply nodded as she turned to where Eliza had been sitting on the couch, only to find that the younger woman had snuck out of the room. With that she left the living room on a mission to stop her best friend from planning the death of their children.</p><p>
  <em>a/n: I hope y'all liked this chapter. I know it's been forever since I last updated. Life has been crazy and I haven't found a lot of time for updating. I promise y'all won't have to wait another year before I update again lol. Sending all my love. Xoxo, Nicole :)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>